Osiris Nexus
The Osiris Nexus is a raid introduced in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, and serves as the third of three raids introduced at the start of the expansion. It is located in the border of Vryllas and Sinstrath Peaks, near a swell called the Infestra Rift. It is a Xanadian fortress of Vlaadsin, a Shadra emperor, and is rumored to house an even deadlier, more destructive form of evil, and was uncovered after Satannus in his death throes opened a matter-fire gateway into Outhesta for the fortress to appear. While the complete takeover of the Sinxus was achieved, it was not without consequence. In his final moments, Satannus revealed his true intentions, being but one of the many underlings of evil, serving Vlaadsin, son of Vlaadtu, and using the remainder of the Sinxus' energies to finish the portal bringing the fortress to Outhesta, where they can begin their campaign of evil and bloodshed. While Satannus originally fought off the whispers of evil and even the Fyends located in the Peaks, he soon succumbed to their will in his final phase during his encounter. Uredo Leonus of the Nine Knights leads adventurers on a campaign to recover the stolen Mirage Chain, believing Vlaadsin may be using it to return his father back to Outhesta after his defeat during the Third Old One War. The Osiris Nexus itself features seven bosses within three different wings. In addition, it features access to the Eye of Malevolence, a majestic-tier one boss raid of Vlaadtu, once the instance is complete and have completed the quests within the halls. Completion of the raid itself is the first step in pushing back the Xanadian evil's plans, while the Shard of the Sun begins to emerge as central antagonists again. Attunement To enter the raid, different requirements are needed: *'Adventurer': Item level requirement. *'Standard, Master, Hardened': Completion of the Tears of Rain and Sinxus instances. *'Rising': Prestige of the Osiris Raider: Complete all the non-Rising achievements inside the Osiris Nexus instance. Adventurer difficulty can be queued after reaching a certain item level. To get into the three main difficulties, players must complete both the Tears of Rain and Sinxus raids. To unlock the Rising difficulty, players must obtain all of the non-Rising achievements, which includes achievements related to the overall raid, boss mechanics, and even surviving a fight flawlessly. History ... Storyline ... Layout ... Encounters The instance features three sections and seven bosses. 'Promise of Power' *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Sadralus the Tainted: A hatespawn of malice and corruption, Sadralus sees all with its never ending network of eyes that bring terror and deceit upon all who lie within their gaze. *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Lo'kash the Midnight: A Blackskull orc brought to Vlaadsin's attention, Lo'kash dabbled in enough dark magicks to understand that without the light, darkness is a strong ally, and he dwells within its shadows. *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Echoes of Doom: The Echoes of Doom are a cacophony of deathly howls and disturbing wails for the poor souls that treaded upon Mal'Nexrath and failed to survive. But it is rumored the voices belong to something deadlier and more apocalyptic... 'Mal'nexus Chambers' *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Convocation of Malus: The convocation stands as a skeletal nightmare, where a giant growth is responsible for the manifestation of incessant soldiers. Dare you stand a chance against the onslaught? *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Portal Augur Volstix: Volstix brings in dire reinforcements for Vlaadsin to aid in his assault on Outhesta. With his portals severed, the chances of stopping the evils within will increase, but the victory will be nothing but pyrrhic. *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Xeidrar the Awakened: Xeidrar was once a fallen husk, given life by the most vile of Xanadian magicks. And with his unending torment, Xeidrar knows one thing only, to lay waste to all who stand in his way. 'Evil's Gauntlet' *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Vlaadsin (Tactics): The evil son and underling of Vlaadtu, the Unspeakable Evil. As his ever growing malice draws breath against the forces of Outhesta, Vlaadsin also seeks to unravel the barriers restricting an even greater threat - the ones holding back the evil that could consume all of Outhria. Resources and Loot ... Notes ... Achievements ... Trivia ...